You Belong With Me John
by TextingSconesAndBowties2012
Summary: Song fic - Taylor Swifts You belong with me. Slash of course. That is my specaility .. Random thought ocured to me ,  Reviews please hope u like ::    Just a one shot but i could take a further :
1. Chapter 1 You Belong With Me

**Basic's **– Sherlock is made aware of how John has changed him and he is aware that is in love with John but John does not requite the love like in alot of fics. He is in a turbulent relationship with Sarah... This idea sorta sprung from nowhere, hope u like it please review. Ps – the normal italics are no part of the letter it is just to outline the lyrics of the song in comparison to the letter

COPYRIGHT- Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift and the characters belong to Moffat Gatiss And the BBC and obv Arthur Conan Doyle 3 great guys lol

**To My Flatmate,**

**You Belong With **_**Me**_** John.**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset__  
__She's going off about something that you said__  
__She doesnt get your humour like I do_

I can hear you right now. You are in your room arguing with her over some silly comment you made. I think you joked about the amount she eats and she obviously took that as you calling her fat. Clearly she doesn't know you or your humour well enough yet, as I know you would never voice something so rude, even if you did believe it, which i know you don't.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night__  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like__  
__And she'll never know your story like I do_

My heart begins to ache, as i hear you break down in tears after your argument, so i retire to my room and play a soothing piece of music on my violin. I have played it before to calm you down after a nightmare and it seems to work now as well, as your tears die down and i hear the light grunting from your peaceful snoring. I know you so much better than she does. I know your life history and all your likes/dislikes, pet hates, favourite tea...etc. I know all this and i choose to remember it because i care.__

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts__  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time__  
_

But you just happened to be a straight man John. Do you know how infuriating that is? She can go out in a short skirt and no one would bat an eyelid but if i did... well i don't want to relive that experience. She's so socailble, just like you and im the quiet anti social one in the corner of the crowded room. I sit and think sometimes. I think about the impossible day when you wake up and you realise that i am the one that you need and i have been there the whole time without fail! Im not perfect but im here John, Im here.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

Most of all John i understand you and i am by your side whenever we need each other. But then she walks into the room and i feel invisible and wonder why she is so noticeable when she is so boring. You belong with me John. I am the worlds only consulting detective and i truly believe, having looked at all the facts, that you do in fact belong with me.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_  
_Hey isnt this easy?_

We walk the streets, on a case or not and i am talking about things but all the while my head repeats the same thought. This is how it should be, no Sarah, no Moriarty, no nothing except the two of us and it feels so right. We laugh and joke as we wait in the park to ambush a suspect and with the case already embedded in my mind i allow myself to think about how easy it is with you. I struggle to make even the most basic small talk with others but with you it just comes so naturally.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_  
_You say you find I know you better than that_  
_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

You used to smile all the time John. I remember it, the proper smile that was natural and took no effort to construct on your face. But now just a small smirk takes you moments to prepare and i know its because of her. Her attitude towards you has changed your own attitude to everything else and it isn't right. She has brought you down and yet every time i ask you deny that theres anything wrong and you quickly dismiss the topic. Why are you with her John? She is so wrong for you.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

She goes on your dates in those high, high heels that attract way too much attention even though she knows you hate them and i wear my sneakers down the pub where i sit and wait for the arguments to begin. That way i can always be the first to console you, to prove to you that i care. She is Mrs popular and i watch as she laps up the attention, leaving you on the sidelines and once again i allow myself to dream about the impossible day when you wake up and decide that i am the one who has been here and i am exactly what you have been looking for.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

I understand you John, better than anyone ever will. I've been here for you through thick and thin so why can you never just disregard your pointless label (Straight) and see that you really do belong with me?

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know that?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

I wait outside the door of the crime scenes, which i might add, is something i have never done for anyone before. But i wait for you because i need you and some how i hope that maybe this will help you to see that all the evidence suggests that you belong with me.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_  
_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_  
_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

I remember the night that you drove home in tears from Sarah's after you had a blazing row over why we spend so much time together.

You walked in and said something about her wanting you to stop working with me and my heart skipped a beat but i noticed you were almost in tears again so i spoke up.

"She's just jealous of our 'bromance'" And you laughed. For the first time in months you properly laughed and for that moment you were more full of life than i had ever seen you. I stuck your favourite song on YouTube and you told me about a dream you had a few weeks ago. I wasn't really listening but it was to do with being lost. Something you said knocked me back into consciousness though.

"Where do you think i belong, Sherlock?"

I stayed silent but my mind screamed... YOU BELONG WITH ME JOHN!

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

Im the one who understands John. I've been here all along but im running out of patience. Im not sure if i should say it again. Ya see? That is what you do to me. You make me, Sherlock Holmes, unsure.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know that_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

All of these thoughts occur to me whilst standing at the back door of a crime scene. How can you be so blind John? You're not stupid like the rest of them.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

Don't you ever think about these things John?

You belong with me,

Sherlock Holmes


	2. Chapter 2  Hot And Cold

Helloo i have decided to do johns reply to this with katy perrys hotncold cause i absolutely adore the utube videos of them set to this song.

So for all intensive purposes Sarah saw the letter that Sherlock wrote John and broke up with him . And i realise i said John would requite Sherlock's love but i see no other way to go with this and i cant resist a good slash fic.

I have no idea why there communicating in letter form or why they are basing there thoughts on songs but i like the format so im sticking to it

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED song this time belongs to the great Katy Perry and the characters belong to Gatiss , Moffat and Doyle ( Whom i now affectionately call the Awesome Threesome)

PS – the characters are slightly different in that John is the analytical one and Sherlock just wants to jump right into the relationship

On to the chapter...

**You Belong With Me John – Chapter 2 – Hot'n'Cold**

**Dear Sherlock,**

That letter you wrote was a real eye opener and i don't mean to say that i haven't entertained the idea of us striking up a relationship but I want you to consider this properly and I want time to as well before we both put our feelings on the line. Because quite frankly Sherlock...

_You... change your mind__  
__Like a girl... changes clothes__  
__Yeah you... PMS__  
__Like a bitch... I would know__  
__And you ... over think__  
__Always speak ... cryptically__  
__I should know ... that you're no good for me!_

You change your mind all the time, sometimes ending up with your first choice in end, which i swear is worse than a teenage girl before a date.

Oh, and don't even get me started on the moods. Its like a monthly cycle. You may already know this but i once timed your moods and for 4 months i was convinced you were actually a woman.

Sherlock, you know how i love your mind but you don't know when to shut up or when to just tell my straight without all the cryptic puzzles. You drive me absolutely mental but i never leave and beig a grown man i really should know by now that your not good for me.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold__  
__You're yes then you're no__  
__You're in then you're out__  
__You're up then you're down__  
__You're wrong when it's right__  
__It's black and it's white__  
__We fight, we break up__  
__We kiss, we make up__  
_

For someone who is so on the ball when it comes to your cases you are very indecisive about the rest of the world. For example, the other day with the window, one minute it was boiling hot and the next it was like the arctic. Then there is all the times I've made you tea only to discover you didn't actually want it just because your mood has suddenly plummeted for some inexplicable reason. And when we fight, no matter what its about there's no grey area with you, its not possible for us both to be right and we fight and fight and fight until i leave for the night. Then the next day everything is as right as rain like nothing ever happened and in a silent moment with one look we make up. And every time i just forgive you, just like that.

_(You) You don't really want to stay, no__  
__(You) But you don't really want to go__  
__You're hot then you're cold__  
__You're yes then you're no__  
__You're in and you're out__  
__You're up and you're down_

I wonder you know, about whether you really want to stay at the flat with me, because it seems as though you are constantly battling with yourself over the reasons to keep me around to help out or go back to your old ways. I hurts Sherlock, more than when one minute your so close and friendly and the next you suddenly because cold and distant and you just leave. You just go out as though you've suddenly gone into one of your downer moods just from being with me too long.

_. . . . . ._

_We... used to be__  
__Just like twins... so in sync__  
__The same... energy__  
__Now's a dead... battery__  
__Used to laugh... 'bout nothing__  
__Now your plain... boring__  
__I should know... that you're not gonna change!__  
_

I think our relationship as friends has gotten to the point where in our own way everything is routine and i know that bores you because to begin with everything was exciting. Everyone likened us to twins because of how fast i caught up with you and your brain as i desperately tried to impress. But i don't try anymore and i know what you were tlking about, it was because of Sarah but you changed too. You become reclusive around me and it seems as though you constantly avoid being left alone with me and I've begun to think that maybe your just bored with me so that may not ever change.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold__  
__You're yes then you're no__  
__You're in then you're out__  
__You're up then you're down__  
__You're wrong when it's right__  
__It's black and it's white__  
__We fight, we break up__  
__We kiss, we make up__  
_

But then again Sherlock you are so unpredictable. One minute your the new reclusive Sherlock but then suddenly you will go back to the old Sherlock, the one that i fel... . Oh i just have to mention the moods again Sherlock because sometimes they are truly too much to bear. Like last week when you were proved wrong and you punched Anderson when we got out of the cab. Seriously? It was a quiz show Sherlock! We fought about that too didn't we? But as always we made up in our own little way. It is what we do, making up that is, and in most ways im glad.

_(You) You don't really want to stay, no__  
__(You) But you don't really want to go__  
__You're hot then you're cold__  
__You're yes then you're no__  
__You're in and you're out__  
__You're up and you're down_

But in all seriousness Sherlock i cannot stress enough how terrified your moods make me. Whenever your in a good mood its great but as soon as its gone i feel as though im going to loose you any moment because of some stupid fight over milk. Would you be down if i left?

_. . . . . ._

_Someone... call the doctor__  
__Got a case of love bi-polar__  
__Stuck on a... roller coaster__  
__Can't get of this ride._

It occurs to me now that you have made me aware of your feelings because it is those feelings that have cause the more frequent mood swings. To be honest at one point i thought you had developed bipolar.

Sherlock after all of this i still don't wanna be any where else but with you. Its a rollercoaster but i am quite glad to be stuck on it with you.

From,John._  
_

_You... change your mind__  
__Like a girl... changes clothes..._

PS – I have also noticed you have an issue deciding what to wear. Seriously the other day it took you 23 minutes to decide to wear the purple shirt you were already wearing.

Hope you liked it , i realise some of the song is missing but lets face it she repeats the chorus alot and theres only so many ways you can write- STOP BEING MOODY!

Reviews are love 


	3. Chapter 3  I Bruise Easily

Hope this one makes sense . Copyright to Natasha Bedingfield , tis her song i bruise easily

Hope u like

Once again italics are irrelevant unless you want to read the lyrics that go with this letter and ps : for all intensive purposes Sherlock AND john are bi sexual in this

I Bruise Easily.

Dear John,

Seeing as you were oh so honest with me about potential issues with our relationship i thought it was only fair i told you a few things.

_My skin is like a map__  
__Of where my heart has been__  
__And I cant hide the marks__  
__but its not a negative thing__  
__So I let down my guard__  
__Drop my defences down by my clothes__  
__I'm learning to fall__  
__With no safety net to cushion the blow_

I never really explained why i used the drugs. I mean, you knew it was to starve off the boredom but the very first time it was after breaking up with my very first girlfriend, Carol. We had been together for 6 years and after that amount of time my mind couldn't cope with all the sudden changes, and i just needed something to make the pain in my chest stop. And from that point onwards, after discovering what it really did to my mind, i used it for two reasons; to starve off boredom and more often than not, heartache. (There was a long period of rebound that i am not particularly proud of.) I have never tried to hide the marks from you because they made me who am now and i do not need to turn to drugs anymore, no matter how much i may want to sometimes. I've dropped my defences for you John, i used to be even more reclusive than you may care to imagine, but I've learnt to fall in love again thanks to you, and there's nothing there to cushion the blow. If this all goes tits up there is nothing there to save me.

_I bruise easily__  
__So be gentle when you handle me__  
__Theres a mark you leave__  
__Like a love heart carved on a tree__  
__I bruise easily__  
__Can't scratch the surface__  
__Without moving me underneath__  
__I bruise easily__  
__I bruise easily_

__No matter how much i insist that i am emotionless. We both know that is not strictly true, i am just better at controlling and ignoring them. I bruise easily John, so i am asking you not to do this unless you're sure that really want to. I can take it now rather than finding out in three years time. But either way you have left a mark on me John, one that will not ever go away. For a really long time you seemed to think you didn't matter to me but everything you do touches me deep down.

___I found your fingerprints__  
__On a glass of wine__  
__Do you know you're leaving them__  
__All over this heart of mine too__  
__But if I never take this leap of faith__  
__I'll never know__  
__So im learning to fall__  
__With no safety net to cushion the blow_

Last night after you went to bed i cleared away our stuff, just trying to be nice, and i found that you had left distinctive fingerprint marks on your glass. Now, you know im not usually one for poetry, but there was something very poetic about the thought i had when i saw the marks. You really have left a mark on my heart John, i promised i would never let myself take a leap of faith this big again. But you John, you forced me fall with anything to cushion my dive.

___I bruise easily__  
__So be gentle when you handle me__  
__Theres a mark you leave__  
__Like a love heart carved on a tree__  
__I bruise easily__  
__Can't scratch the surface__  
__Without moving me underneath__  
__I bruise easily__  
__I bruise easily_

This probably sounds incredibly weird coming from me but you need to be gentle John. Also, its been a while... so yeah, even scratching the surface of the particular part of our relationship will be emotional and strange for me...Yes well i just thought i should warn you.__

_Anyone who can touch you__  
__Can hurt you or heal you__  
__Anyone who can reach you__  
__Can love you or leave you__  
_

You could quite easily be the first one to touch me, i mean really touch me, in years, you could be the one to heal all the scars and love me. But you could also be the one that hurts me, leaving another scar and leave me...

I do not what i would do if i lost you as a friend let alone as something more.

From Sherlock.

This was a bit bitty but i wanted Sherlock to have been hurt in the past.


End file.
